Ciel or Alois
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Might change the name, but it's about Ciel and Lizzy getting ready for their wedding, and Sebastian hires a tutor who is none other than Vocaloid Miku Hatsune, since they are going to be dancing to the song Cantarella -A song Sebastian bought on record at a music store that looked much different than any other store he'd been to.(details of it not in story... sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lizzy

I danced in Ciel's beautiful estate that I made look so cute instead of all dull and boring. I hated when Ciel took all my decor down. It made me sad and to think; what was the point of putting it all up then!

Every time I have to use a _lot_ hot glue doll eye putty. I just love when Ciel buys me pink silly putty it saves each of my dolly's lives!

I moved closer to Ciel, hugging him, tight. "Lady Elizabeth..."

I moaned his name into his chest, "Ciel..."

He responded in his familiar British accent as he looked down at me, "What?"

We were nearing our deadline for our wedding and I was getting tired of The Waltz, "Can we change out reception dance to... I don't know... The Charleston March?"

Ciel sighed. We were in the 20's and Jazz was becoming more popular, as we speak. "I suppose..." He looked across the ballroom at Sebastian who was talking to a long-haired red-head named Grell, "Sebastian!" Sebastian came over in a fit of embarrassment because whatever he was doing with the Grell-Man I have _no_ clue. "Go find a new dance for Lady Elizabeth and I, or so help me we're coming along!"

Sebastian bowed, his chest going over his hand, but I would _never_ like such a high-class commoner no matter how good-looking. "Yes my lord... and majesty."

He fell to one knee, took my hand and brushed his lips across my fingers, as I tingled with delight and curiosity.

I curtsied, "Thank you, my soon-to-be_-cute_-butler!"

Ciel rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and then turned to take my hand again, so we could practice The Waltz some more. I loved dancing with Ciel, it made me feel like we were of ten years of age again, like we never grew old and continued our young love forever!

I gave Ciel my hand, "I love you Ciel!"

He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. He's gotten much taller over the years, so much that my mom insisted that I wear higher heels than I usually do, and told me she didn't want me looking like a small child compared to him. "I know, I love you, too..."

I smiled a wide goofy smile and Sebastian walked in with a new record. He looked at both of us, "Charleston March or Cantarella?"

Ciel's left eyebrow furrowed, "Cantarella?"

"I asked what it was it was and they said it was about a potion that kills you-"

My eyes widened in protest and I opened my mouth, "Formal pro-"

His eyes closed then he continued, "for a moment... and then you wake up finding your love for your secret admirer. Apparently the people in the song knew each other for a while... I thought it might fit you two."

I looked at him with sparkling eyes, my emotion towards it instantly changing, "Pretty..."

Ciel looked in my direction, "_Freaky!_ The dead stays resting in peace. How do you know it's not about a guy who goes mental after losing his love?!"

Sebastian glared down at Ciel, "It is not, young master, listen to it." He flipped the record on the record-player and adjusted the wiry tip that makes it play. "I got it in the English Version because I figured no one would know a thing about the Japanese language."

We both listened and I smiled to the fast beat of the music that slowed down every once in a while. "I love it, Sebastian!"

He bowed just as politely as he did when he came into the room the first time, "You are very welcome, milady..." He walked over to Ciel and whispered something like, "You don't have to worry about the dance... I gave a video to Mey-Rin so she could teach Lady Elizabeth the moves."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "But who will teach-"

"I hired a private tutor for you. It is to troublesome for her to work with the two of you at the same time. She simply said that it is to time-consuming and doesn't want any of you putting up a fuss, if any of you get frustrated."

Ciel nodded slightly and Mey-Rin came over to me, "Lady Elizabeth! You need to come with me to do some cake and wine-tasting."

I took one more look at Ciel Phantomhive, my fiancé and soon-to-be-husband, as Mey pulled on my sleeve, almost tearing it, as she led me over to the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel

I sat on the couch in the living area, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. Sebastian said my tutor would arrive any minute. I looked at the doors, soon wondering what kind of cake or wine they might be serving at the reception. I looked towards the kitchen... maybe I could sneak towards the kitchen to get a peak. After all, don't I have an opinion in it. I mean, why does Lizzy get to choose and I don't?

A gentle knock came to the door, "Sebastian! I waited for Sebastian's footsteps, but the air seemed clear of any noise. "Sebastian!"

I waited some more, but still hear nothing. "Ah, screw it!" I went to the door and opened it, seeing a tall woman around my age with aqua blue hair in pigtails and eyes that seemed to be the same color, "Hello?"

Her voice almost screeched in my eardrums and I held my ears, hoping that would silence her voice, "Kon'nichiwa, anata wa, shieru· fantomuhaivudenakereba narimasen..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and someone with pink hair and blue eyes came out from behind her, "Excuse me, but she doesn't speak English, but I can translate for her, she said, 'Hi, you must be Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded... "Okay... and who are you?"

"I'm Luka Megurine and this is Miku Hatsune."

"So... I have two tutors..?"

"No... Miku will be teaching you. I'm just here to translate."

"Oh."

"Lizzy has a tutor, too, right?"

"Sebastian said my maid will teach her, but I don't think that will go too well since her glasses are still are cracked."

"Hm..." She turned towards Miku, "Anata wa, kaitō ga kanojo o oshieru koto ga dekiru yō ni narimasu to omoimasu ka?"

Miku smiled and nodded, running out and bringing in a guy with dark blue eyes and hair. "Does he speak English?"

Luka gave me a smile, that looked a little sheepish in my point of view, "Um... sort of... He's still learning, but I think he's good enough to understand."

Kaito looked around the mansion, "Ice cream? Do you have ice-cream?"

I looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Ice...cream..."

I backed away. What is wrong with this guy? If he's gonna constantly say ice cream, I don't know if I want him anywhere _near_ Elizabeth. Luka slapped Kaito in the arm, "Shut up about your ice cream! You're creeping out the poor boy!"

Kaito looked at the ground looking depressed. I looked towards the stairs, "Sebastian! Sebastian, I order you to get down here!"

My butler came down the stairs, as quickly as possible, fixing his jacket for some reason. "Yes?" He looked at the group of people at the door, "Oh. You're here. Right this way..."

He led the strange people inside and began to talk to them in the living room, about something serious, it seemed. I walked off to the kitchen to see what was going on in there.

Mey-Rin and Bard looked over at me, not disturbed by my presence. Lizzy swallowed a piece of cake, "Ciel! You must try this!"

She walked over to me and shoved a piece into my mouth. I swallowed, "Lizzy!"

"What? I'm not allowed to give you food?"

"No. That was just- I wasn't expecting it!"

"Well wasn't it good?"

"It's dry..."

Bard crossed his arms, "Oh, I'm sorry... I can't make cake as good as Sebastian!"

Mey patted him on the shoulder, "At least you tried..."

Lizzy stood there, "I thought it was good... if you have milk or something with it, it's not too bad..."

"No. Bard, you suck at cooking and I order you to keep practicing with cake! That wasn't even close to good."

I walked out of the room, towards the living room, where Sebastian continued to talk to the three odd-balls. Apparently, they weren't human and were from the future. They went by the name of Vocaloid and spoke to us about Androids and such. Just thinking about a guy being cooped up in a lab, creating man-made people sounds a little scary and pathetic to me, but Sebastian seemed rather interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizzy

I ran out of the kitchen and into the Living Room, where Ciel, Sebastian, and a few strangers were talking. I walked over, but I couldn't get my voice above a whisper, "Um, Hello?"

A guy with blue hair looked over at me after what seemed like a slight twitch, "Hello?"

The two girls looked over at me, then, I caught Ciel and Sebastian's attention. My posture went stiff, as the blue haired boy stared at me, continuing his statement, "You must be..._Lizzy?"_

I looked at him. I never told him my name. "Uh... yes?"

Mey walked out of the kitchen, almost tripping, as she caught sight of the blue haired man. He looked over at her. "Oh... Who are you."

Mey walked over to the couch, "M-m-m-Mey...Rin!"

A girl with aqua hair a freakishly long pigtails looked at Kaito with a glare. I walked over and sat on a chair near the couch. "So-uh... Who are you...?"

A girl with bright blue eyes and pink hair gave me a reassuring grin, "I'm Luka Megurine." She gestured to the aqua-haired girl. She looked like a human-sized doll... "This is Miku Hatsune... and.." Her hand pointed towards the guy with the dark blue hair, "This is Kaito Shion."

I blinked. Ah... hard names I'll have trouble remembering. "Oh,"

I feel so ashamed! I should've came up with a happier greeting! Ciel looked over at me. I hope he didn't see how embarrassed I looked... He spoke, "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

Sebastian looked at me, "Maybe I should take her home... She does look rather sick, doesn't she?"

* * *

Sebastian led me outside where he hailed a buggy on the road. They pulled over, "Ah, Sebastian... Long time, no see!" It was a Chinese man... Lau. "Come along, Lizzy! Don't be scared..."

I opened the back and watched Sebastian out the window. He gave me a slight wave, as the car drove off.

I looked towards the front, "I need you to take me home."

"I know, why else would I be picking you up..."

* * *

The car jumped along the road, until we finally made it to my manor. I pushed open the door with force, "Thanks, again!"

I rushed through the fields, when I finally made it to the steps. I missed home. I'd been spending so much time with Ciel I forgot how much I missed this place.

I pushed through the two doors, that seemed like a struggle, they were so big. "Paula! I'm home!"

Paula came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Oh Lizzy, I'm glad your home!"

I nodded as she released. "I missed you, too!"

My arms went limp around my maid as I gave her another slight hug. I forced my feet over to the staircase and walked up the millions of steps to my room. It felt good to clear my mind...

My room was exactly the same as I left it, maybe even a little cleaner. I fell onto my bed, face-down. "So... soft."

I laid there for a little while, finally gaining some sleep. These days have been so hectic! So many planning... It feels good to sleep.


End file.
